Lavaliere
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: It's nearly a year after Tokyo, and Robin and Starfire are happily enjoying life as a couple, so they decide to take their relationship to the next level. Lots of love and fluff and tender moments, but rated M for adult moments as well. FIN
1. Chapter 1 Nature vs Nurture

Hi everyone, I have been working on this chapter piece for a while now and decided to put it up. I'm sorry the writing is rough, I will continue to work on it.

It is about Robin and Starfire taking a couple big steps in their relationship. It is a fluffy but frankly smutty piece. It is an M. Repeat, this story is an M for implied and described sexual interaction.

As it currently stands, it is consistent with the story telling of my piece Teen Titans: A Day Off occurring a number of months afterwards.

Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans, DC Comics, Warner Brothers or any related entities.

Lavaliere

Chapter 1: Nature vs. Nurture

Robin would never change. Over-analyzing was not just his nature, he had become that way under the nurturing of Batman.

He had spent so many hours worrying about this. He was 19 years old, nearly 20 for heaven's sake. If he were a normal person, maybe a college freshman or sophomore, he probably would have had sex with his girlfriend by now.

And he loved Starfire, he had loved her for years. If not from the moment he saw her on a rampage destroying part of Jump City, Robin loved her very soon after. It just took so long very, very long for him to come to terms with his feelings for her.

Now finally they were together, and they had been together for months. They were dating openly. Even Batman had finally let up on Robin about dating her. Hell, everyone knew they had loved each other forever.

Many of their acquaintances were perplexed when they heard that they were finally dating. Most of the honorary Titans as well as your average person on the street had assumed they were already together just by seeing how they were together.

Occasionally, Robin or Starfire were questioned pointedly about it. "I am a bit surprised, that's all" Robin recalled overhearing Argent saying to Starfire. "I was sure that you guys were already a couple during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil." Bumble Bee piped up before Robin or Starfire could, "No, Rob here was just too dense realize his feelings. Sparky said he spent most of the time denying he liked her. Typical guy." On that particular day, instead of taking the bait, Robin had simply taken Starfire's hand and walked away from the girls, thus allowing them the pleasure of gossiping without their help.

Some said they were preordained, fated soul mates. Some were more cynical, that Starfire was only a gorgeous and very personable young woman, the perfect type to be the girlfriend of a hero, a leader.

For Starfire, she had been in complete bliss for months since Tokyo, since they were officially a couple. She had loved him for so long before then and had always seen them together someday, even when Robin pushed her away. Things had been wonderful since they had returned home from Japan and their relationship had been progressing beautifully on a slowly rising trajectory. Oh, there were awkward moments here and there, not to mention Starfire's own insecurity and concern over Robin being nearly constantly barraged with calls, emails and even faxes from Batman. Even if not directly telling Robin to break up with Starfire, Batman kept warning him of the dangers that would exist. Fortunately, although not completely understood by Starfire at the time, although Robin had been moody, he had never waivered in his determination to be with her.

They spent most nights together, sharing a bed as they had since they declared their love for each other as was expected in her culture and was certainly acceptable to Robin. They had not made love although they explored and pleasured each other, becoming more intimate over time.

Everything was progressing well, at least until about three weeks ago when that upward trajectory of their relationship seemed to turn downward. Starfire could not figure for the life of her what had changed but Robin seemed quieter around her and when they were affectionate, clothes remained on and the make out sessions were becoming shorter.

Though it was her nature to be an optimist, her life experience being a princess turned over to the enemy for peace, the treatment she received from her sister, and other bitter life experiences had taught her that things do not always turn out well. Starfire braced herself, she knew things were about to change between Robin and her.

TtTtTtTtTt

5:59 PM. Starfire would be meeting him up on their spot, the roof of Titan Tower any minute. Robin stood looking out to the West, watching a setting sun over the ocean. He was in uniform, with his mask in place. In his hand was a small bouquet of lavender tea roses tied with a lavender ribbon. In his pocket was a velvet box, containing a very special gift. He had never been so nervous.

6:01 PM. Starfire came up behind him. He was acutely aware of her as she was walking rather than floating toward him. Realizing this he became a bit more nervous, if it was possible. Why would she be sad enough to walk? He was not reassured when he turned and saw concern on her sun lit face. "Hey" he said, now really nervous, why did she look so upset?

"Greetings, Robin"

"Thank you for meeting me. I needed to talk to you about something, something I have been meaning to for awhile now..." The look on her face, even sadder, concerned him greatly and his words trailed off. "What's wrong, Starfire?"

"Oh, um, nothing, I am fine". She was a particularly bad at lying.

"No, you're not. What happened?"

She let out a sigh. She had to let him know what was bothering her and she might as well just come out and say it. "Please Robin, if you are doing the breaking up with me, can you please not do it up here? I have always enjoyed being on the roof, especially during the setting of the sun and I do not wish for the breaking up to happen up here."

"What are you talking about?" Robin was genuinely surprised. "Do you think I asked you to come up here, to break up with you?"

"Well, yes I do. You have been acting, well the different toward me lately." Starfire worked hard to maintain composure.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry, I have just had something on my mind and..." He paused having been thrown by her misinterpretation of event. He was not sure how to say what he was about to say. "Anyway, these are for you" he said, handing her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you, these are very lovely." She examined them carefully them lifted them to her nose and took a whiff of them.

"These are roses, are they not? They are a different size than the ones I have seen before, and the color is different to"

"They are called tea roses. I wanted to have something in your favorite color."

She stared at the roses, trying to understand what was being said. "I am sorry. I am confused. It seems that the use of dead plants are used for many different reasons here on earth. As decoration, or to commemorate a birthday or the passing of someone."

"Yes."

"So what is the purpose that you are presenting me with these roses of tea?"

"Well, I wished to give you them to tell you I love you and to, well mark this occasion."

"I am still confused, I am sorry. Is this, I believe the term is 'consolation prize' for breaking up with me?"

"Yes, you are confused" Robin replied with a chuckle. "I am not breaking up with you" They were definitely out of sync.

"You are not?"

"No, quite the opposite. Starfire, can you explain to me why you thought I was breaking up with you?" Robin was surprised, he hadn't ever considered his behavior of late would have been this misinterpretted.

"Well, you have been acting the strange lately," Starfire pointed out plainly.

They were interrupted by Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were at the top of the roof stairs,

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed looking in their direction.

Robin was not pleased. "Yes, hi _friends_." Didn't he ask them to stay off the roof? Before the two interlopers could say anything, Robin turned back to Starfire and said "Can you fly us to the park?"

She nodded, still looking unsure and confused.

Robin turned back again to Cyborg and Beast Boy Robin said, "We are taking off for a bit, we have our communicators. I trust you will call us in case of an _absolute_ emergency".

He saw a nod from Cyborg and turned to Starfire, grasping her hand, "Let's go".

Still concerned and unsettled, in order to fly Starfire had to close her eyes and draw upon one of her favorite memories, the kiss she and Robin shared in Tokyo. She rose off the roof slowly, pulling Robin up with her. He looked up, trying not to look concerned about the less fluid than usual flight and smiled at her. Subconsciously noticing his eyes on her, she dropped her eyes to see him smiling up at her. Her face brightened and Robin's smile broadened. With that the strength and speed of her flight increased, much to Robin's relief.

Moments later, they were landing at the park. Having scanned the area from the air, Robin had noted a secluded spot behind a group of trees. "Come on, Star, follow me."

They reached the spot. The sun was low in the sky, and with the shade of the tree, they were less visible to any potential passers-by. Perfect.

Robin had had a chance to collect his thoughts and wanted to allay Starfire's concerns first.

"Starfire, let me make things clear. I do not want to break up with you. I can't imagine I would ever want to."

She smiled shyly. "Good."

Robin continued. "And I brought you the roses to help tell you I love you and that I wanted to well commemorate today. I wanted, I _needed_ to ask you something"

"And what would that be?" Starfire said almost coyly.

Robin smiled. He was relieved. And empowered. "Well, er... sorry, this is a bit hard to asked. But I am not breaking up with you!"

"I repeat: Good. I do not want you to do the breaking up with me." It began to sink in that things might be okay.

"Oh, right. Here, I have something else for you." He reached into his belt and pulled out the velvet box.

Handing the box to her he said nervously, "Please open it."

Starfire took the box and opened the lid back. Inside, there was a platinum chain with a star shaped charm that had channel set diamonds.

"Oh, Robin this is just beautiful" she gasped.

"Do you like it?"

"It is truly lovely. I have never seen anything like it before."

"I am glad you like it. I had it made for you."

"You did?" Starfire looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Yes."

"But I do not understand. My birthday is passed, it is not one of your Earth holidays. Not that I mind, but why are you giving me such a beautiful gift?"

"Well, to show my devotion to you. Starfire, you know I love you. Here on Earth, for some people, for some couples, they give each other promise rings or another token of their affection. I wasn't sure whether or not you could where a ring because of your starbolts. Then I remembered hearing that sometimes people exchange special necklaces with a charm called a lavaliere. So, with that idea in mind, I am giving you this necklace. It symbolizes that we are a couple, exclusive to each other."

Robin took a deep breath, he was on a roll. "Basically it is a pre-engagement and that someday I plan to ask you to marry me."

"You wish someday to be betrothed?" Starfire was surprised and pleased.

"Yes, very much."

"Oh Robin - I don't know what to say."

"Will you wear this necklace?"

"Yes!" her face just beaming.

"Do you think you will want to marry me some day?"

"Of course. I would marry you now if you asked me."

"Well, uh, one thing at a time okay? Remember its me, we kind of have to take things slow."

"I do realize that, Robin. I am getting used to how you are by now." She teased.

"But, you thought I was breaking up with you."

"Yes. You have been acting quite strangely."

"Well, there is something else I wanted to talk about" Robin blushed. "But first, if you are in agreement I would like to put this on. Let me see that box."

He picked up the necklace, unclasping the latch. "Now if you could turn around, and lift your hair for me."

Robin made sure to lean close, reaching around her neck, taking a side in each hand meeting in the back and engaging the clasp, then followed with the safety chain. He stayed close and said gently in her ear, "There you go." She shivered in reponse. "Turn around so I can see."

Starfire turned around and Robin saw the necklace on her beautiful neck. It was more lovely on her than he had imagined. "Now you know you are mine."

"I have always been yours." Starfire breathed, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss began sweetly and quickly deepened. They opened their mouths to each other and let them explore each other with their tongues.

After a few minutes of kissing, they paused to take a breath. "Starfire, it is getting really dark, why don't we head home now?"

"Did you not say that there was something else to discuss?"

"There is, I just would like to get home. Don't worry, its nothing bad I promise. Its late to be here in the park."

"Home sounds wonderful. Here," Starfire turned back around with her back around her. "Grab on to my waist and hold tight."

He complied while Starfire reached around grabbing onto his back, roses in hand, and she took off into the air. When she leveled off, flying parallel to the ground, Robin was laying on her back held tight to her by both their arms.

They had never flown like this before and it was so exciting he could not help but become aroused. Able to feel him hardening against her and already thrilled, she felt herself becoming excited as well. Not being able to help himself, Robin began kissing her jaw line and neck as they flew. Both were breathless by the time they lighted on the roof of Titan Tower.

Upon landing Starfire reached her right hand to Robins right ear and turned to kiss him. As the kiss deepened, she dropped her hand to her side as Robin guided her around to face him. They continued to kiss deeply, their hands wandering.

They separated and Robin leaned into her ear and whispered, "Come with me".

Starfire had never felt the way she felt right then, it was as if a fire had been ignited within her. Knowing that they would be going to Robin's room, Starfire decided to not waste anytime and flew them to his room, this time holding onto him from behind. They had not completely landed when Robin pressed the combination in record time.

About to step inside, Robin stood fast holding Starfire back. "Please allow me to do this." he said as he proceeded to pick her up bridal style attaching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

He had to stop again to shut the door careful to lock it. He resumed their kiss and carried Starfire over to his bed laying her gently down on top of the covers. He gently laid on top of her never breaking the kiss. The kiss depended and Robin felt he was getting very caught up in the moment as he unconsciously began to grind his hips against Starfire.

Starfire was also in a state of bliss. She was unsure of why she was carried to the bed in that manner, and made a mental note to ask Robin about it later. It did register that this was not like Robin's behavior of late. He had been more reserved than he had in months, not letting their make out sessions to go on for hours as they had been, and only reaching underneath clothes to touch no longer removing them. It was then that Starfire remembered that Robin had said they had something else to discuss.

Robin also was slowly remembering that they were going to discuss things. He needed to explain why he had been holding back physically. He had wanted to discuss making love for the first time. He wanted to discuss it ahead of time, so that their first time would not be because things had gotten out of hand.

As their minds worked in tandem their kiss broke apart. Starfire spoke first. "There was something else to discuss?"

"Yes." 'oh no' Robin thought, blushing again. Concern washed over Starfire's face. Robin quickly added "I told you it is nothing bad, please don't worry Star." Robin reached and took off his mask. Another stall tactic. "I wish you could have seen my eyes when I asked you before so I will ask again: will be mine."

Starfire smiled gently and replied "Yes, but you know that I am already yours"

"Yes, you are" he kissed her adorable nose. "The necklace looks beautiful on you, why don't you take a look." Yet more stalling.

Starfire got up and crossed over to look in the mirror. "Oh Robin I love it! It is so beautiful and so perfect" then tentatively she added "May I wear it in front of our friends?"

"Of course Star. It symbolizes our love and that we are promised to each other. I do not want us to hide that. I want you to wear it all the time," he paused being sure that he was looking in her eyes, "please don't take it off."

"Who are you and what did you do with my Robin?" Starfire laughed.

Robin laughed too at her comfort with joking and teasing him out all those years that he denied and / or hid is feelings. "I am still your Robin and because of you I can be more open about my feelings."

"Yet," Starfire started, "yet you have been well more..."

"Tentative around you?" Robin finished her thought.

"Yes. That is why I thought you wanted to do the breaking up with me. You were well less... uh, I think the word is passionate lately."

"Yes and that is why I wanted to talk to you. You see Star I have been having difficulty well, controlling myself lately and I did not want to pressure you into, uh..."

"Into what?"

"Into sleeping with me, into making love with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you mean to mate, to have sexual intercourse?

"Well, those terms I guess are synonymous. People probably most commonly call it sex or sleeping together, but with us it would be making love."

"Did you think I do not want to?" Starfire had always felt she made herself clear in the way she expressed herself physically.

"Well we haven't really talked about it since we agreed not to when we started spending our nights together. I don't want to pressure you. I want to be certain it is something that you want to do."

"I do, I am certain I do." Starfire said emphatically. "However, I guess you are right we have to discuss what it means to each of us both personally." She then added, "and we are well, different species, but it seems that with the exception of kissing, sex is pretty much the same for humans and Tamaranians."

"But you do enjoy kissing, I am pretty certain of that." Robin teased. "I wanted to let you know how I felt and also we need to discuss what we would need to do to be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Yes well there is the concerns about birth control, that is preventing pregnancy and also sometimes women go to talk to a doctor and get checked out before they have sex."

"Well as far as pregnancy goes I am on the hormone supplement to prevent that. All Tamaranian women take it after their transformation to prevent not only pregnancy but help control their desires and behaviors. What is called the time of the month that Earth women have is not nearly as intense as it is for Tamaranian women. Without suppression we find it hard not to seek out a mate and as warriors it is far too distracting. Therefore it is standard that Tamaranian girls start the hormone tablets until they are betrothed or married and wish to become pregnant."

"What about illnesses STD's? Diseases passed by sexual contact."

Starfire stopped and thought for a moment. "Although Tamaranians are very passionate, relationships are generally exclusive and I am unaware of diseases passed by sexual contact. Actually there seems to be much less illness in general on Tamaran."

"You have always said Tamaranians are resilient. Anyway back to us - are you sure you are ready?

"Yes I am." Starfire stopped for a moment, mentally collecting herself. This was a conversation she knew she'd have with him eventually. "However I am uncertain if you are ready to have me."

"Oh Starfire, I know I have been pushing you away but I do want to make love with you."

"Robin it is not that. I have learned things about Earth culture and American culture and I need for you to know about my past. It may effect how you feel about me."

"Nothing could change how I feel about you..." Robin protested.

"Please let me tell you. All these years we have never discussed my capture by the Gordanians. I told you I was a prize, correct? Well I was, and at the point I met you escaping a recapture. I was being returned to the Citadel. It is a very long story. I had escaped there and was then captured by the Psions, and then once I escaped from there I was caught by again, this time by the Gordanian bounty hunters and was being returned to the Citadel."

"As a prize and as servant."

"As a slave. It is a very long and difficult tale to tell. As the princess I was sent to the Citadel after my training with the Warlords of Okaara to bind a treaty to protect my planet. I was a child when I was there but to some of the Citadel that did not matter."

"Oh God, Starfire" Robin's eyes began to well up.

"Please, Robin let me tell you - I am not sure if I will get the strength to do this again." She took an unsteady breath. "It was bad enough that they touched me at all. I was the Princess of Tamaran, no off-worlders were to touch me. But I had been told that the Citadel would not respect our custom. Nor would they respect my dignity or my what is it called the personal space."

"A couple of the Citadelian males were interested in me and told me I aroused them. They did touch me even though I did not want them to and that I was still a child as I had not gone through my transformation."

"Did they hurt you? Oh, I'm sorry Starfire I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well yes they did. How do I say this - because of anatomical difference, attempts made to copulate with me frustrated the Citadelians as they were not able to... uh, I guess the word is ejaculate. Two of them in particular would beat me after they would attempt copulation. I understand that in this culture that what they did would be rape or attempted rape and that this is not an act of love or even lust but of violence."

She was speaking quickly and knew she needed to slow down. "But there is something else. In order to escape I actually killed one of the Citadelians as he attempted to copulate with me. I am sorry I killed him but I had to try to get free."

Robin was white. Staring at Starfire intently he continued to hold her hands, tears streaming down his face.

"Please forgive me for killing that monster. In my world such acts are not considered wrong. I will never take another life. And please understand that what was done to me has nothing to do with what we share or with making love to you. But I am not ignorant of the fact that I might be considered tainted in your world."

She took a deep breath and paused. "I believe that is what I have to say. I am sure you have questions. But please let me know how you feel about me? Do you wish for your necklace back?"

Robin pulled her into a hug and Starfire finally broke down and cried.

"I am so sorry Star. I knew you had gone through a lot be I had no idea about, well, everything. Yes, I have questions but right now I have to tell you," Robin stopped to lift her chin and look her squarely in the eyes, "I could not love you any more than I do now. Nothing has changed. Please... I want you to keep the necklace on."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions then, Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I guess the obvious - did they hurt you, uh, I mean down there - you said there were anatomical difference."

"No," Starfire said with an ironic chuckle. "They could not hurt me even as a child, the Citadelians were, what they say, the inadequate. Their frustration was that it would not, uh, there was no intromission, uh, insertion."

Robin cringed but smiled slightly as Starfire began to blush when she realized what she had said. Starfire had allowed Robin to touch her and he had even slipped a finger or two before and to the best of his knowledge she was the same as an Earthling.

"Oh. And you were always okay with me touching you, weren't you Starfire?"

"Of course I was and I am. I love you and you touching me has nothing to do with what happened before. It feels wonderful." She paused and considered him carefully, and added meekly, "I hope that what I told you will not effect you."

"Starfire I don't know. Honestly it is a lot to process." Robin replied, realizing immediately that what he just said had not come out right.

"This is why I was the reluctant to tell you! You find me undesirable now that you are aware of my past!" Starfire began to cry again.

"No that is not it!" _Please don't get defensive, please don't get defensive_. "Not at all. I just need to get my brain around what happened to you. God, it makes me so angry!" Robin found himself clenching his fists in anger.

"You are mad at me - I did nothing to provoke them! Now you will not make the love to me tonight and maybe never!"

Robin gently grasped onto Starfire's biceps, looking into her eyes.

"Starfire, look at me, I am not mad at you. I love you and nothing could change that. I didn't know.... please."

Robin continued, "Sweetheart, I am not sure that you understand that I was not planning to make love with you tonight. I was planning on asking you to in the _near future_ . I was hoping we could plan to be together Sunday night, maybe even leave the Tower to avoid the ever present interruptions."

"Truly?" Starfire brightened significantly.

"Yes. Actually, to be honest I already rented a room in an inn out in the country." He said a little bit sheepishly. "Sundays are our lightest day for alarms according to our statistics. I have had this planned for weeks."

"So, this is why you spend all the time on the crime reports and statistics, so you would know the best time to seduce me?" Starfire said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes exactly. I have been keeping records for over four years just to determine when to seduce you. Hours of work with that one goal in mind." He chuckled, "Come 'ere" and with that Robin pulled Starfire into a kiss.

Right then the Titan Alarm went off. Robin groaned. "And statistically speaking, a Friday night would lead to at least one call. Don't make any other plans for after the mission, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do" Starfire teased. "Oh Robin, what should I do with this?" she said touching her necklace.

"As I said before, please don't ever take it off." Robin replied checking his utility belt and getting ready to answer the alarm.

TtTtTtTtTt

Next up things will work out very nicely.

Sorry its shaky in spots. A slightly different take on what the Citadelians might have done to Starfire. Of course its still abuse, it is still awful and would have left an impact. I just like to think of them as particularly inadequate just for some inappropriate levity.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing the Light

Chapter 2 – Seeing the Light

Robin entered Ops with Starfire on his heels. "Cyborg report."

"Dr. Light, he's at the Northside electrical substation." Cyborg replied, adding, "Of course, this is all BB's fault - check the board."

There it was documented by Cyborg plain as day - at 7:05 PM that evening Beast Boy had apparently remarked that it was a 'quiet night'.

"Beast Boy, you actually used the q-word on a Friday!"

"Hey, maybe if we didn't document it, it wouldn't have mattered!" Beast Boy said in his own defense.

Raven spoke up, "You know it doesn't matter. You have angered the alarm gods and therefore the alarm has gone off."

"Raven, I know for a fact you do not believe that!" Beast Boy said as everyone looked over to her surprised.

"Yes, Beast Boy, but _we_ know for a fact that Raven likes to do the teasing of you!" Starfire said brightly.

Raven noticed Starfire's new accessory. "Hey.... wait, Starfire, where did you get that necklace?"

"From Robin, but let us make with the haste so we can get to the Dr. Light, defeat him and return to our home"

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

The Titans had taken to the air. Starfire held Robin in their classic trapeze hold, each grasping hands to elbows. Beast Boy soared quickly as an eagle and Raven carried both herself and Cyborg on her black magic disc.

Dr. Light was still at the electrical substation when they arrived. It appeared the bolts securing the entire unit had been removed and he had a group of robotic henchmen in place to lift the light green painted metal housing.

"Stop right there! Tell your robots to stand down!" Robin commanded.

"Oh, the Teen Titans. Can't get anything past you, can I?" Dr. Light said in response.

"Apparently not." Beast Boy replied.

"Where are the rest of your crew?" Dr. Light asked, no doubt referring to the incident following the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil when the _entire _Titan Network had answered the alarm. It had been the last time Dr Light was up to no good.

"Its just you Dr. Light, we are surely fine on our own." Starfire said catching Dr Light looking at her intently.

"Why what a lovely necklace - is it new?" the villain asked_._

"That is none of your concern Dr Light. We asked you to call off your robots and surrender. You do not wish to fight me - I mean the Titans – tonight!"

"Oh, really and why is that my dear?"

Before she responded, Robin had called out "Titans go!"

Starfire flew past Dr Light close enough that it caused him to reflexively jump back, and with a barrage of starbolts, Starfire circled the electrical unit, surgically destroying all 16 of the robots in one pass. Dr. Light crumpled to his knees and was easily subdued by Beast Boy as a gorilla, allowing Robin to place the criminal in zip tie handcuffs.

Cyborg surveyed the equipment as Raven double checked the robots. There appeared to be no damage to the unit, other than having been unbolted from its base. Raven verified that all the robots were deactivated.

"Way to go Star, no collateral damage - Boo-yah!" Cyborg said with a great deal of excitement.

"Yeah Starfire, great job" Raven said with a smile.

Beast Boy added, "I think you deserve a day off!"

Without missing a beat, Starfire responded, "Very well then Beast Boy, I wish to take this Sunday off and I wish Robin to take the day off with me!"

Robin looked at her, eyebrows up to his hairline, with a big grin on his face. "Works for me!"

"Hey guys, since when do we get days off?"

"It was your idea Beast Boy. Plus we have the fewest alarms on Sundays. We will have our T-coms if we are_ absolutely_ needed."

"Sounds like you might have had this already planned..." Even without using her empathy and powers. there was not much that got past Raven.

"Perhaps, friend Raven. Perhaps" With that Starfire clasped Robin's hand and took off into the air.

TtTtTtTtTt

The three remaining Titans stood looking at each other. Sirens were heard in the distance.

Cyborg spoke up, "I guess we'll wait until the police arrive to leave. By the way, have you ever seen such a big smile on Rob's face?"

"I am going back to spy, uh, I mean check up on them..." Beast Boy started before he was encased in Raven's black powers.

"No one goes anywhere." Raven said authoritatively. "We will report off to the police, make sure a crew is coming from the electric company and then we will grab some pizza."

"Really?" Cyborg and Beast boy said in unison.

"Yes. Of course, and we are putting it on Robin's tab."

"Boo-yah! I am going to order two meat lovers just for me!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Robin and Starfire flew home slowly, enjoying the sensation. Starfire gently pulled them into a log roll and guided Robin back onto her back. As he settled his weight onto her back he grasped under her arms and she placed her hands onto the small of his back.

It had been exhilarating before to fly that way, and this time it was even more thrilling as he gently nuzzled her ear and let his left arm caress her right breast over her uniform. Starfire sighed and turned her face toward Robin's, meeting his lips. The kiss was so sweet and gentle at first but soon grew deep as their hunger for each other grew. Starfire wiggled her bottom gently and rhythmically against Robin's arousal.

Starfire moaned into Robins mouth just before his body slipped a few inches to the left. With a yelp he grabbed tighter under her arms.

"Perhaps I need to concentrate on flying so that we live until Sunday?" Starfire said with a giggle.

"Sounds like a plan. But I do hope you will consider staying in my quarters tonight."

"Why of course. Unless you are up doing the research, have we not spent our nights in your bed since May?"

"Yes, since that night I told you for the first time that I loved you."

"What a wonderful night."

"Yes, one of many. I love you Star."

"I love you too Robin."

TtTtTtTtTt

Robin woke with a jolt at 3:22 AM. He had only been asleep for an hour or so due to a wonderful make out session with Starfire. He remained in his briefs and she had kept on her panties with the remainder of their clothes discarded onto the floor. They had not gone any further than they had ever done before, but savored the sensation as they explored and touched and loved each other.

The feeling of having their naked chests against each other for the first time in almost a month and the anticipation of what was to come in a few days was more arousing than anything Robin had experienced before. He could not wait to make love to her.

Robin looked down at his angel in the moonlight. How could anyone have endured what she had and still be so happy and so comfortable with her body? Robin knew that there was psychological trauma that would accompany the physical abuse of rape from his years of crime fighting but he believed Starfire remained nearly whole after the experience. She was truly extraordinary.

Starfire stirred in her sleep and let out a sigh. Now rolled on her back, Robin allowed himself to look at her perfect form. He could not help himself and gently ran the pinky side of his right hand along the outside of her left breast and down her side. Starfire let out a gentle moan and shifted her hips a bit, causing Robin to chuckle.

Starfire's eyes opened and she caught the lust filled gaze of her soon to be lover. "Greetings."

"Hi darling, you look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"As do you, Robin." She paused for a moment, trying to read his expression. "Are you okay about what we spoke of earlier?"

"Yes I am" he responded thoughtfully. "I actually think I can handle it. Your strength is amazing Star. _You_ are amazing Star. I don't know many people who could have survived what you have."

"It is our nature to be strong as Tamaranians. Plus I have had such a wonderful life here on Earth with you and the Titans. I cannot let the past ruin the rest of my life. But beyond the, uh, abuse, are you okay with my killing of my captor?"

"I am, Starfire." He said emphatically, and then added after some further consideration, "You had to get out of the Citadel. You were there being abused and beaten. You were being held without any chance of being released. In our judicial system, I believe it would have been justifiable. Even if you were considered a war prisoner, which you were not, the level of abuse you described was against all laws of God and man. No one can fault you."

"Not even the Batman?"

"He does not need to know, and it is up to you if you ever want to tell him. Heroes are not supposed to kill, Starfire and I know you know that, and that is the standard we try to uphold. Accidents happen and there are at times extenuating circumstances."

"I am glad to hear that." She searched his face, and satisfied they were in agreement, she leaned in and they shared a gentle kiss.

Starfire broke away quickly to see a disappointed face on Robin. "There is another thing we need to talk about, Robin. I wanted to add that because of my age, I never had any kind of boyfriend let alone lover before. I think you knew this since you have known me and lived with me since I was almost 15 of your Earth years old but I wanted to say it. But I have not had the chance to ask you about your past. I mean with women."

"Oh," Robin blushed and chuckled. "Not much to talk about there Star, I did have a girlfriend before I came to Jump and met the Titans but I was only 14 when I left Gotham. And Kitten doesn't count!"

Starfire playfully smacked him on the arm and he protested, "Hey!"

"And who was the girlfriend? Did you love her? Did you kiss her?" Nope, guess he wasn't getting off that easily.

"She was Batgirl." He started, taking a breath.

He knew Starfire was sensitive and he wanted to be sure there was no misunderstanding, that she understood what he was going to tell her.

"I thought at the time I might love her but I left her and everything in Gotham to go out on my own. And yes we kissed but in no way did I feel the way I feel anything like the love I feel for you and in no way did I ever uh..."

"Make love to her?"

"No, I did not make love to her nor did I want to. We were basically still children we only kissed a few times."

"Good. But I may have to challenge her for a duel then tomorrow."

"A duel? Tomorrow?! Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I cannot take you as my lover if you have another..."

"Starfire, please, honey, that was _years _ago and I don't love her and I..."

"Oh Robin, you are so fun to do the teasing of!"

"So no duel?"

"No duel."

"You'd win."

"Of course I would."

"Maybe I should have you guys fight over me," Robin joked, finally allowing himself to be relieved that the conversation had not lead to complications.

"I hope it is now you who are doing the teasing. I wish to have a leisurely day tomorrow for I have big plans on Sunday."

"Oh, and what plans do you have for Sunday?" he teased playfully.

"I believe that I am going to take the most wonderful man in the world as my lover. You know I have promised myself to him. " and she added quietly, "he gave gave me this necklace."

"He has great taste - in jewelry and in women. He is the luckiest guy in the universe."

"He will be," Starfire said as she pulled Robin on top of her and into a passionate kiss. They each marveled again in the feel of having being skin to skin and began counting the hours until Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3 A Minor Glitch

I do not own the Teen Titans

Short chapter, more to follow I promise!

Chapter 3 – Lavaliere

Girl Talk (Sort of) and A Minor Glitch

Saturday morning came to the tower. Raven had been braced for "the girl talk", but Starfire surprisingly did not seek her out. Raven knew that for herself, however, she needed to take extra time to meditate. She could not get away from the sheer excitement both Robin and Starfire felt along with their devotion to each other. Raven had more than a strong suspicion as to what was going to happen between Robin and Starfire, or at least what had been planned.

After meditation had recentered her, curiosity still got the better of her. Raven sought out Starfire, finding her happily tidying up in her room.

"Oh, Raven how are you this glorious day!"

_Could she be happier? _Raven wondered.

"Uh, sure. Starfire may I take a look at the your necklace?"

"Of course! Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Starfire said, tilted her head back to display the lovely piece.

Raven reached in touching the diamond and platinum pendant suspended from the chain. Upon touching it she was overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement and love. She blushed slightly upon contact.

"Looking forward to your day off tomorrow?"

It was now Starfire's turn to blush. "Yes!"

"Anything you need to talk about?"

"No Raven, I think I am the okay."

"Do you need to get anything?" Raven asked, hoping that there needn't be a trip to the Mall of Shopping but thought she better ask.

"I am prepared, but thank you." Starfire paused. "I am very excited however, and I realize that my exuberance can be the scary. Perhaps we could do the meditating together?"

"Good idea, Starfire, but don't hesitate if you need to talk," Raven said, surprised at herself for offering to talk a second time.

"Now find your center," she instructed, as Starfire joined her in a Lotus position and both girls began to chant in unison, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,..... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos......"

TtTtTtTtTt

The rest of the day had unfolded fairly normally although Starfire made it to Robin's room a little later than he would have wanted.

"Hi Star, I couldn't wait for you to get here." Robin said when Starfire arrived.

He was already in bed under the covers, reading a book on John Douglas book on criminal profiling. Starfire was a bit surprised that he was there and that he had no shirt on. Yup, he was definitely acting differently lately, not bad, just not particularly Robin-y.

"You could have called me," she said with a smile, moving toward the bed. Starfire had showered and washed her hair, but had put her uniform back on as she always did when she was in Robin's room in case of an alarm. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to take off her boots when he tackled her.

"I've missed you today," Robin said huskily. He pulled her into a long kiss settling his weight over her.

"And I have missed you."

"And you're still okay with getting away tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just want to be sure you are still fine with everything."

"Robin, you know I would have told you if I changed my mind." It was her turn to initiate a kiss, one deep and hungry, showing that she in no way had changed her mind about making love.

The kiss ended and Star looked at Robin and smiled, "When do we leave?"

"About 12 or so." Robin answered casually. "The R-cycle is too conspicuous, so I rented the car. I thought we would get lunch and take a leisurely drive out to the inn, have lunch somewhere. Check in is at 3 PM. And here" Robin reached over and picked up a small object from his bedside table, "is your holographic ring."

"To change my appearance? Why would I need that?"

"I thought we could use our privacy."

"But we are dating openly."

"I know, but we are going to be staying overnight together away from the tower. I thought we could go incognito..."

"Robin, do you not want to look at me?"

"No, oh God, no - that's not it at all! The ring is just for the trip up and back and when we are around the the inn." Robin hadn't anticipated this reaction from Starfire. He then stated as emphatically as possible, "In our room, I only want to see you, the real you."

Starfire said nothing, still taking it in.

Robin continued, "I'd rather not hide who we are but I really, really want to be alone with you and if we were followed or if the inn staff called the press, then we wouldn't get to be. We are high profile, Star, people would take notice."

"Are you ashamed of what we are doing?"

"No. Look Star, Baby, its just that we need to be alone, to be left alone."

Star thought for a moment. "Are you going as Richard Grayson then?" She had been aware of Robin's secret identity for some time.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. I was hoping at some point we could start going out as Dick Grayson and Kori Anders, but that was not what I had planned."

"Why not? I would feel more comfortable as the human alias we have discussed than just some other human female."

"Dick Grayson is high profile, at least in Gotham. I wouldn't want to surface as Dick with Kori Anders for the first time going to an inn for overnight."

"You are ashamed!"

"Not at all, no!"

"No?"

Robin really didn't want an argument and Starfire was clearly very upset. He had to say something, to make things right. He needed to tell her the truth, and not just to placate her.

"Just like I want to marry someday as Starfire and Robin," he started, feeling his mouth grow a bit dry, "I want us to marry as Dick Grayson and Kori Anders as well."

"You do?"

Relief washed over him as Star brightened.

"Of course, and for appearances, I don't want it to look like the first time we are out publicly as Dick Grayson and Kori Anders that I am taking you to an inn, to bed."

She blushed at that. "I think I understand."

"Good. Are we okay then?"

"Yes Robin, we are okay then."

"Are you sure?" Robin said with a slight smirk relieved that he had explained everything and Starfire wasn't going to be too upset.

"I do, however," Starfire said with a sly smile, "require a lot reassurance and kisses!"

"Very well then," he replied, capturing her lips, prepared to reassure her as long as necessary.

TtTtTtTtTt

a/n: reassurance and kisses is a reference to my other story Teen Titans: A Day Off


	4. Chapter 4 The Inn

So sorry this took so long, I've rewritten a bunch of times – first it was too risque, then too clinical – hopefully I got it right and it was worth the wait. This is rated M for tasteful but descriptive sexual content.

Chapter 4 – The Inn

Starfire let out a happy squeal when Robin pulled up in the Mercedes SL550 convertible he had rented for their trip. Why not occasionally dip into Dick Grayson's money for a special occasion? However, Starfire couldn't help but pout a bit when they both turned on their hologram rings but did her best to enjoy the drive through the southern California countryside with the wind blowing through her hair as the wound their way to the inn where they would make love for the first time.

TtTtTtTtTt

When they were finally in their room, Robin turned to Starfire and took her hands. He carefully adjusted her hologram ring and then his own.

"There you are," he said smiling at her, the real Starfire. He took a careful and deliberate look at her, making her blush.

"Starfire you are so beautiful, I couldn't wait for us to be alone so I could see the real you."

His words melted away any resentment she had from having to wear a hologram ring. She understood his reasoning of course, they needed their privacy, but she still wasn't happy about it. Of course, along with not looking like herself, she had to look at Robin hologrammed as well, as he didn't want to be Robin or Dick Grayson on their trip. During the drive, she missed seeing him as well and had longed to be able to see him.

Robin then leaned in and captured her lips with his own and she melted into his embrace. They kissed for a bit, slowly and gently and reluctantly broke apart from each other before things got too heated.

Robin rested his forehead on Starfire's. "Let's get settled, shall we?"

Robin set about unpacking, whistling happily. Starfire wandered through the suite, checking out the appointments and amenities.

"Robin, there's a fireplace! Can we have a fire?"

The fireplace was already set with some logs and kindling, and more lay on the hearth.

"Of course, Star. Let me check the flue and then you can light it."

Satisfied that they wouldn't smoke up the room, Robin said, "Go ahead then. Star."

She smiled broadly and created a small starbolt and aimed it at the base of the firewood. Upon contact, the wood began to burn steadily and Starfire bounced up and down a bit.

Robin smiled, her enthusiasm was something he always enjoyed.

"Great job, Starfire."

"Why, thank you!" she replied, which was accompanied by a slight curtsy.

Robin chuckled and walked across to Starfire and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Robin said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Bashful was something that Starfire was not used to feeling, but she did. They hadn't ever been fully naked with each other, although that was surely about to change.

"Oh, I don't think so..." she replied a bit meekly.

"No problem." Robin replied smiling at her in hopes of reassuring her. "Just a thought, but if you change your mind, you know where I'll be. Oh, and I left something for you on the bed."

She gave him a confused look and he just smiled back. He turned, grabbing a few things from his suitcase, and went into the bathroom for his shower.

She turned and looked over to the king size canopy bed. She saw a white box tied with a purple bow and wondered why she hadn't notice him putting it there.

Starfire floated over to the bed. Picking up the box, she quickly removed the ribbon and lifting the lid. She gasped as she opened the tissue paper to see what Robin had given her.

It was a beautiful yukata, or Japanese dressing robe, made of an embroidered purple silk satin normally seen in kimonos. She looked at the closed bathroom door. Certain she was alone, she quickly undressed completely and put on the robe. The soft and sleek fabric felt so good against her skin and she felt herself relax a bit. She was so very, very comfortable with Robin but was still overwhelmed a bit as she had been since leaving the tower. She sat down on a lambs skin rug in front of the fire and stared into the flame, allowing herself to reflect on the plans for the evening. The warm of the fire and the silky fabric of the robe made her feel, as best as she could tell, sexy and her apprehension faded further.

After a little bit, Robin exited the bathroom wearing a similarly styled robe but his was in black with some royal blue piping. He saw Starfire in front of the fire and thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He realized he was just staring at her, but he couldn't help it.

"You look beautiful, Star."

"Thank you. I love the robe, Robin, it is just lovely. It reminds me of our trip to Tokyo."

"And our first kiss. Can you believe its been almost a year?"

"Wow, it has been! So much has happened, so many wonderful things."

He extended his hand to her, "Come here, let me show you something," and he pulled her up, giving her a soft kiss before ushering her to the bathroom.

Starfire entered the bathroom to find a large soaking tub with old fashioned claw feet. It was already filled and scattered on top of some bath bubbles were white and lavendar rose petals. She brightened visibly, very excited. The lights were off, and the small window in the late afternoon sun offered little light, but there were a collection of aromatic candles lit around the room, giving off a hint of sandalwood, rose, strawberry and peach along with the candle light.

She smiled up at Robin. He had obviously taken note of the fragrances she enjoyed and had gone to some length in his planning, making certain she would enjoy it.

"Oh Robin, everything looks beautiful, and the bath looks so wonderful!" she leaned over and touched the bubbles and rose petals, giggling a bit in anticipation. She loved to take a bath but rarely allowed herself to take one in the Tower.

"All for you, Star. Why don't you take a bath and enjoy yourself? I'll be by the fire reading."

"Thank you, Robin,"

"You're welcome, Starfire. Now just relax and take your time, okay?" Robin softly touched Starfire's cheek and turned, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Starfire watched him leave, feeling a warmth spread over her because of his thoughtfulness. She looked back at the bath and let out a little squeal in delight. She let the robe fall off her shoulders and stepped into the bath. The temperature was perfect and Starfire settled down in the deep fragrant water. She eyed the loofah suspiciously, having never seen one before, and picked up the soft bath mitt that lay next to it and some shower gel Robin had left for her and started washing, working from the feet on upward, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the water and lather.

Satisfied she was completely clean, she set her arms on either side of the tub and let her hair fall outside the tub, behind her head. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the sensation. As much as she was looking forward to this evening, she was still a bit anxious, but the bath was doing wonders for helping her relax.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Starfire, I wanted to talk to you about dinner."

"Alright." there was no response, so she added, "Robin, you can open the door."

"Are you decent?"

"Decent?"

"Are you dressed?"

"No, I am still enjoying my bath, but you can come in."

Robin opened the door slowly and diverted his eyes.

"I was planning on ordering room service for us for dinner."

"Room service?"

"Oh, its when food is brought to your room when you are staying in a hotel."

"Oh, what fun!"

"I have the menu." Robin kept his eyes on said menu.

"Robin, why don't you pick something for me?" Thinking about her more than occasional missteps when ordering at restaurants.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am Robin."

It was then when he actually took a look at her. His breath hitched. She was still in the tub, her toned arms resting on the sides, her hair flowing out behind her and her new necklace, the necklace he had just given her as a promise that they would be together forever, still adorning her neck. Most of the bubbles were now gone and he had to try hard not to peak at her submerged body, so instead he locked his eyes on hers.

Starfire gave him a coy smile and he realized he was about to lose it.

"I'll, I'll go order then," he sputtered out, leaving the room, finding himself shaking a bit in his desire for her.

TtTtTtTtTt

The meal arrived about 40 minutes later, the waiter pushing the cart full of silver covered dishes. Robin answered the door with his hologram ring on. He tipped the waiter generously, but waived off the waiter's attempt to set up the table for them, opting to wheel the cart into their room himself.

Robin knew he had ordered far too much, but the menu offered more than a few things he thought Starfire might want to try. He checked under the lids and satisfied with his selections, he set up the table for them. He was lighting the candles when Starfire finally emerged from the bathroom in her yukata.

He gave her a warm smile, "Come on, lets eat."

"Robin, it looks wonderful!"

"Please, have a seat," he pulled out her chair and she sauntered over and took her seat.

That had the desired effect on Robin, but the spell was broken when she looked up at him and whispered seductively, "I would like to have dinner with Robin, so could you please remove your holographic ring."

Robin blushed in embarrassment at his oversight and removed it quickly, returning to the blue eyed, ebony haired young man she loved.

"Let's see what we have here..." Robin began, explaining the different dishes Starfire had not seen before. They sampled various dishes, Robin thoroughly enjoying her reaction to the food.

She then looked skeptically at the main course, lobster.

"Here let me help you with that," Robin said as he expertly cracked one of the claws and removed the tender meat with a fork.

He dipped the lobster in the clarified butter and placed it to Starfire's lips.

"Umm, that is glorious!" she exclaimed, barely able to resist the urge to allow her Tamaranian table manners to kick in.

Robin smiled at her enthusiasm and took another forkful, feeding that to her as well. On reconsideration, Starfire decided Robin feeding her was far better than her other option of snatching up the lobster and she realized that this meal was indeed part of the seduction. With that in mind, she took another fork and mimicked his actions, presenting him with a forkful of lobster. She was less adept at feeding him and Robin felt some butter drip down his chin. In an instant she leaned forward and licked it off with her prehensile tongue.

"Umm, now _that_ tastes great," she said in her new found seductive whisper, practically purring.

"Oh God, Star, you do that again and we will never make it to dessert..."

"Perhaps we should skip dessert..."

She didn't have to say anything else. Robin immediately scooped her up bridal style and began kissing her gently as he carried her over to the bed. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. Arriving at the bed, he leaned over, doing his best to hold and kiss her and at the same time turn down the bed. He felt himself overbalance and nearly fell backwards when Starfire sensed this and began to float away and above him, never breaking their kiss. He finished pulling down the covers and reached up and placed his arms around her neck as he sat down on the side of the bed. She floated down onto the bed next to him.

Their kisses became more heated and Starfire found herself being eased onto her back in the middle of the bed. Robin settle his weight on top of her, and Starfire opened her legs to cradle Robin's pelvis.

Their kiss ended and Robin rested his forehead on Starfire's and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Starfire, I love you Koriand'r."

"I love you Robin, I love you Richard Grayson."

Robin felt a thrill in hearing his birth name spoken by his soon to be lover.

"I want to make love to you."

"Please Richard, make love to me."

_Oh my God, its going to happen, _he thought, as he recaptured her lips with his, and quickly the kiss deepened. As their tongues danced, their hands began to wander over the silken material of their yukatas. Starfire opened her eyes and pulled back from their kiss. As Robin looked into her eyes, he could see her desire, and felt his own desire ratchet up. She gave him a seductive smile as she sat back and untied her robe. Naked underneath, she gave him full view of her body as she shrugged out of the garment. He eyed her appreciatively.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Star," Robin said in a husky voice, a tone she she had never heard before, one that thrilled her.

He then leaned in and began to place gentle kisses along her shoulder and collarbone allowing his hands wander again, caress her arms and breasts. Starfire let her head drop back, enticing Robin with her long neck. He obliged her, kissing along her neck, increasing the intensity as he began to give open mouth kisses and grazing over her skin with his teeth.

Starfire let out little sighs and an occasional moan as she allowed herself to revel in the sensations and her building desire. She brought her head back up and found Robin's lips and gave him a very deep kiss. When they came up for air and opened their eyes, Starfire again smiled seductively and reached for the belt of Robin's robe. He cocked an eyebrow at her boldness and smiled as she untied it and helped him out of the garment.

They were both fully naked for the first time together and Robin found himself taking in a deep breath to clear his head. He felt his body urging him to move ahead quickly but he was determined to take his time.

Robin eased Starfire back onto her back and laid partially over her so that their naked chests were against each other as they kissed. His hands again began to wander and soon he shifted his weight again so her could knead her breast. Starfire reacted with soft moans, arching her back reflexively and letting her own hands caress Robins back, moving slowly down to his buttocks.

With her back arched, Robin moved his mouth to Starfire's breast and began to gently suckle on her one nipple as his hand caressed her other breast. She loved it when he did this and tonight she was able to let go and really feel all of the sensations, just letting her body react. She could feel the heat increasing in her core and wriggled her bottom subconsciously in anticipation.

Robin's mouth found its way to her other breast and his hand started caressing her flat belly, the outside of her thighs and then along the inside of her thighs. Starfire open her legs as Robin gently began to touch her between her legs, caressing the outside of her folds, feeling the heat emanating from her increase along with her wetness.

As Robin continued his gentle probing within her, he used his thumb to stimulate her on the outside as well. Starfire was completely overwhelmed by all this and found herself just holding on to him, breathing hard, letting the sensations wash over her.

When Robin began kissing her lips and neck again, Starfire began her caresses again, gently stroking his thighs and buttocks. When she reached around and began to fondle his length, Robin sharply drew in a breath. Empowered, Starfire shifted her position on to her side as she guided him onto his back so that she could concentrate on stroking him rhythmically. He reluctantly withdrew his hand from inside her, finding he had to grab onto the sheets to maintain control when she added nuzzling his neck, followed by nips and kisses on his neck that added to her sweet torture. She then slowly trailed her kisses down onto his toned chest and continued to his belly.

"Oh God, baby, you better stop."

"I do not wish to," she replied, looking up at him.

"Let me offer an alternative," he said again in a husky voice, pulling her back up and into a passionate kiss. He then rolled them over so she was lying underneath him.

She opened her legs a bit so he could settle in, right at her entrance. Instinctively she drew her knees up a bit, aligning her opening with his manhood, allowing him access.

"Are you absolutely sure, Starfire?"

"Yes I am Richard."

"I love you Koriand'r."

He looked deep in her eyes and said, "Just relax a bit, and just take some deep breaths," he gently instructed.

She gave a slight nod and took a deep breath. They stared deep into each others eyes as he entered her slowly.

He eased in and stopped when he sensed her barrier, "Star, this might hurt a bit," he reached up and stroked her face.

She knew what was next and said, "It will be fine Richard, I love you" and rather than wait for him, she rolled her hips and pushed against him, forcing him through her maidenhead.

She stifled a gasp but her wince and single tear gave it away.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I hurt you." Robin's eyes welled up.

"Robin, its fine," she reassured him. She took another breath and tried to relax, allowing her body to adjust to the presence of him inside her. She then added, "and now the pain is gone. Please Robin...., please Richard continue."

Hesitantly he pushed forward until he was fully inside her. He drew back slowly and pushed forward again with no resistance. He did not take his eyes off hers as he began a slow rhythm. Seeing her face relax and then wash over with pleasure, he was satisfied that she was no longer in any pain, so he began kissing her, and finally allowed himself to marvel about how incredible it felt to be inside her.

Robin continued his gentle, slow pace as they whispered affirmations of their love for each other and tried to put words to the sensations they were each feeling. Starfire began to meet Robin's thrusts half way and wrapped her legs around her waist, which allowed him in deeper, increasing her passion further as it provided direct stimulation to her sensitive spot.

She moaned into his mouth and he chuckled lightly, "Does it feel good?"

"Oh, X'hal, I had no idea anything could feel this good."

"I know what you mean."

Slowly Robin increased the pace and strength of his thrusts and she met each one enthusiastically. They both let out some moans and happy sighs as they kissed during their coupling and Robin found that he had to take short breaks as he was very near the edge but wanted to wait for her.

After one such break he began again in earnest, and each stroke brought Starfire closer to orgasm. Sensing she was close as her breathing changed and moaning increased, he bit his lip in an attempt to hold back. After a few more strokes he heard her exclaim, "Oh, X'hal" and he felt her passage rhythmically clench around him. The feeling was so unbelievable, and during the height of her climax he joined her and with a bit of growl came inside her, exclaiming "Starfire!" as his pulses continued.

They laid together gently kissing and reassuring each other. It was then that Starfire felt a sensation come over her unlike anything she had ever felt before, one of complete contentment, one of belonging. Unbidden tears came to her eyes in response to her happiness.

Robin saw this, and concerned asked, "Star, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Robin, I just feel so wonderful, so happy."

"And I hope you feel loved."

"I most certainly do and I hope you feel loved as well."

"I feel more loved than I could ever have imagined. I feel so connected to you." Robin took a deep breath, and added, "and I know we will be together forever."

A single tear of joy did fall from her emerald eyes and she smiled happily, "yes, I know we will be together always."

TtTtTtTtTt

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed and I apologize again for the delay. It is my first lemon and again I needed to balance out what I felt was either too risque or too clinical.

I really like this story and I really wanted Starfire and Robin's first time to be as close to ideal without being too unrealistic.

Feedback is appreciated and reviews are what I live and breath for (well, maybe that's extreme)

I anticipate at least one more chapter for this story and I promise it won't take three weeks this time!

LJ


	5. Chapter 5 Water and Fire

So sorry this took so long everyone. I lost this chapter and have done my best to recreate it There is more to my story, so expect at least one more chapter! But for now, welcome back and enjoy!

Lavaliere

Chapter 5 – Water and Fire

Robin woke to giggles and kisses.

"I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean to doze off," Robin said, stretching a bit. Checking the bedside clock, it was still fairly early, just before 10 PM.

"It is fine, Robin. I believe you had must have become the tired out," she said with a sly smile.

"Maybe," he replied, a bit drawn out for effect. "I feel fine now. No, correction - I feel wonderful."

"Yes, you do," Starfire said caressing his bare chest.

"Not as good as you do," Robin pulled her on top of him and into a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, he asked cheekily, "whatever shall we do now?"

Starfire thought for a moment and then brightened. "Perhaps we could now have that shower together?"

"That would be nice, but I think I might have a better idea. Come on."

Starfire floated off him and Robin got out of bed and led her to the bathroom, neither bothering with their robes.

Robin turned to Starfire, "Lets take a bath together."

"Glorious."

Robin leaned over and started refilling the bathtub. He turned back to Starfire and took her into his arms and began kissing her again. After a few minutes, the tub was about 1/3 the way filled and Robin leaned over and check the water temperature. Satisfied that the temperature was fine, he stepped into the tub and held onto Starfire's hand as she followed. As Robin settled down in the back of the tub he turned Starfire and guided her down so she was sitting in front of him, facing the same way with his leg embracing her. Starfire laid back against his chest, placing her head onto his left shoulder and then turned her head to kiss Robin.

Robin picked up the bath mitt and the shower gel he had gotten her and began to gently wash Starfire. He began by having her lift one leg up high out of the water and then the other, washing her with light strokes, starting at the feet and working up to her thigh. He used both hands, one washing with the mitt and the other following giving along, giving her light caresses. Soon he moved upward and washed her stomach and began to kiss her neck.

Starfire breath hitched as he moved up further, washing between her breasts. She then let out a bit of a mournful whimper when Robin turned his attention to her arms, disappointed that he had not moved on to her breasts. When he moved onto her shoulders and neck, Starfire arched her back in anticipation . Finally, _finally _he began to wash her breasts and she marveled at the wonderful feelings, both of Robin touching her and of the foreign feeling that the water provided . Robin spent a long time concentrating on this area, stopping regularly so he could kiss her and she sighed and moaned against his mouth.

Robin started to kiss and nip at her neck as his hands moved back down her belly. Starfire reflexively separated her legs as both his hands approached it. He gave a quick nibble and suck on her earlobe causing as he moved his hands lower still and started to 'wash' her between her legs, with the sensations becoming so overwhelming and Starfire had to concentrate on not thrashing around a bit in the water.

Starfire's desire for Robin was reaching new heights and as she leaned against him, she knew he was aroused as well. He discarded the mitt and began to caress and stroke her all over with both hands. She was practically purring and she could not stop herself from wriggled her hips in anticipation.

Even though he was sure he knew the answer, Robin asked Starfire, "Enjoying yourself?" in a husky tone that caused her to shiver. It was the first thing that was said since they entered the tub.

"Yes, Robin," Starfire said, needing to clear her throat in order not to squeak, "I am most definitely enjoying myself. Perhaps it is now your turn?"

Starfire picked up the mitt but Robin stopped her.

"I love the way this shower gel makes you smell, but I'm not sure if I want to smell the same."

"Then I will get your soap. May I inquire as to where I can find it?"

"Its in my dopp kit, the black bag by the sink." Robin motioned across the room to the vanity.

"Very well then."

Starfire rose out of the water and floated over to the vanity. Realizing that Robin was watching her slack jawed, once she retrieved the soap, Starfire made a show of the return flight to the bath tub. She included a couple of twirls, making sure to give Robin a good look at her form.

Seeing his girlfriend rise out of the water and her added aerial acrobatics drove all coherent thought out of Robin's head.

Starfire settle back into the water, this time facing her lover. She began to wash Robin starting at the neck and working downward. Overwhelmed, he dropped his head back, his eyes drifting shut. Starfire took things up a notch by planting kisses over each area after she rinsed off the soap.

By the time she had gone from his neck down his arms to his hands and back up again, down his chest and down to his six-pack he was half-out of his mind with passion.

He brought his head up with a bit of a shake. "I want you," he barely managed to get out, his throat having long since gone dry.

"And you shall have me," Starfire replied as Robin pulled her up to his lips.

Even though the kiss was incredibly passionate, Robin was beginning to think a bit more clearly.

Looking down at his hands, he remarked "Look how pruny we've become, perhaps it is time to return to bed."

"Pruny?"

Robin took Starfire's hand and turned the palm over to show her their fingers. "See the ridges, I think we have been in the water too long."

"Are we damaged?"

"No Star," Robin replied with a chuckle, "but we still might want to get out."

"Then yes, I believe it is most definitely time for bed."

"Okay. Hold on a second, wait here."

Robin gave a single open mouth kiss to her neck before standing, stepping out of the tub, and walking over to the heated towel rack. Starfire watched him as he rubbed himself dry with a towel, and noticed a small almost predatory smile and lust in his eyes as he looked at her. Once dry, he hung the towel up, and picking up a fresh towel from the rack, he walked back to the tub.

"Now its your turn. Come here, Star."

His eyes locked on hers, Starfire stood up out of the water and stepped out of the bath tub to stand in front of him. Just as with her aerial maneuvers, Robin was very pleased to see that she was no longer self-conscious, being completely relaxed as she stood naked in front of him. Slowly he began to use the towel to dry her, taking his time, using long, slow stroke, making sure to go over every inch of her body.

Robin took her hand and began to lead her toward the bed. She hesitated and he turned with a slightly confused and concerned look on his face.

"Why not enjoy the fire?" Starfire asked as a seductive smile played over her lips.

A smile returned to Robin's face. "Very well then."

Robin pivoted and lead Starfire over to the fireplace. Within a few minutes the fire was rebuilt and relit, and with it burning bright and crackling, Robin and Starfire stretched out in front of it on the lambskin rug.

Even with the warm up in the bathtub, Robin took his time as he made love to Starfire. She had let him set the pace, and was perfectly content with it, but once Robin was finally sheathed inside of her for a few minutes, Starfire decided to take the lead. Without warning, she flipped them over so she could be on top. Robin let out a small 'eep' in surprise, but considering her strength was one of the many things he was attracted to, he was thrilled. After a short while, Starfire pulled out of Robin's embrace and sat up. With her eyes locked on his, she experimented by undulating her hips circularly like a belly dancer and Robin could only groan at the wonderful sensation. Although he had a desire to kiss her again, to stay as connected as possible, he was mesmerized by the sight of her on top of him as she went into the throes of passion. Starfire was becoming so lost in the feeling, she unconsciously began float away. Sensing this, Robin immediately grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him and holding her firmly in place. The increased pressure where they were joined was enough to send them both the rest of the way over the edge.

Robin pulled Starfire down to him for a kiss as their climaxes ended, and Starfire quickly flipped them again so Robin could help hold her in place while the unbridled joy of their love threatened to plaster her to the ceiling.

Basking in the afterglow, Robin softly said, "That was incredible."

"Agreed."

TtTtTtTtTt

Hope everyone enjoyed more lemony goodness!

Thank you for taking the time to read and please review. I have had so many hits on this story, perhaps people are embarrassed to comment on an 'M'?

Look for one more chapter to this story that will hopefully be up soon now that the kinks are out of the laptop.


	6. Chapter 6 An Ending and A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, in the comics Koriand'r (Starfire) and Dick Grayson (Nightwing/the new Batman) would be together and Barbara Gordon (Oracle/the former Batgirl) would be happy with someone else and permanently healed and able to walk again.

.

A/N: In case there is concern, as far as being an M, this chapter is quite soft and would be reasonable on its own to be rated T. I guess it is customary, so I do apologize to the length of time since I last updated this story. I am busy with life and with 'Double Take' but this story has kind of written itself and it took till now to get the inspiration to complete the story. This is the final chapter of Lavaliere and I really hope everyone enjoys it!

.

Lavaliere

Chapter 6

.

The End of One Journey and The Beginning of Another One

.

Robin woke early. The moon was still high in the sky. He looked over next to him to see a naked Starfire asleep. He replayed the events of the previous evening in his mind, how close to perfect they were. He paused to be thankful that things had gone well and that they were finally one.

With only hours left until they had to check out of the inn and head back to Titans Tower, sleep seemed like a terrible and almost tragic waste of time.

Robin gathered up Starfire in his arms and kissed her softly. Feeling her stir, he said, "Star, I sorry we missed the sunset last night and I was thinking that we should watch the sunrise together."

Starfire stretched her arms over her head as her eyes blinked awake. "That would be glorious." She put her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him briefly. "We missed the sunset, did we? That has not happened in quite some time. Perhaps we were distracted?"

"Distracted?" Robin said with a chuckle, "That's one way to put it."

He paused briefly, "Star, I know when you're teasing me, which you are getting better at by the way."

He paused again so they could share another kiss. "God you're adorable. But lets not miss the sunrise, come on, lets go." He stood, offering her his hand helping her to a standing position and he was gifted with a spectacular smile and another kiss.

They dressed warmly, both in jeans and sweatshirts, Robin adding a jacket. Robin through caution to the wind and under cover of darkness, hologram rings on but not activated, they flew out the window together. They took off with Starfire carrying Robin with a trapeze hold. In a playful and unexpected move, Star swung Robin up and over, flipping him in front of her, so that he ended up lying on her back.

Robin suppressed an eep, and began to laugh, "Star, a little warning next time!"

"And what would be the fun in that?" she replied cheekily.

"I'll show you fun," Robin said playfully as he attacked her neck and ear with his mouth.

Starfire whimpered a bit and found it hard to concentrate on her flying. The sky was beginning to lighten and the blackness of night was being replaced by purples and blues.

"Over there," Robin said as he pointed toward a canyon off to their left.

Starfire gave a nod and began to fly along the rift in the earth. Scanning a particularly tall cliff, she flew toward it and slowed as she gently set them down on the peak. Robin stayed behind her, encircling her slim waist with his arms as he resumed his assault on her neck. Starfire moaned as she reached around turning her head toward Robin's and guiding his lips to hers.

The purples of first light continued to brighten and the landscape became deep pink and orange. The sky as well lightened and Starfire could sense the Sun's rays just as they escaped over the Eastern horizon. Without saying a word, Starfire broke their embrace and stepped back. She gave Robin a wink and turned around, and while now facing the Sun, she stripped completely.

They were in an isolated area and Robin had not seen any lights as the had flown out from the inn in the darkness. He was however a bit stunned, wondering why Starfire had done that - not that he minded at all. He also knew it was far too cold for him to follow suit.

Starfire stretched up and Robin's mind began to clear enough that he realized she was recharging, her Tamaranian physiology needing solar energy to help power her. Robin spotted a boulder behind him and decided he'd sit on it – as a naked Starfire continued to stretch up toward the sun, he felt particularly weak in the knees.

Starfire was a bit lost in the feeling of her power being restored and with the surge rose up into the air to better absorb more of the light. As happy as she was that they had made love, she like the rest of her people lived by their emotions and the events of the previous day placed a significant drain on those emotions. It certainly wouldn't effect her ability to fly, it seemed as though she now had a lifetime of joy to fuel her flight, it was just that her overall power had been drained.

Robin was glad that he had the rock for support. Watching his naked girlfriend floating up in the air back-lit by the Sun was an image that he was certain would remain with him forever.

By the time the sun was fully above the horizon, Starfire felt 100% recharged and floated back to the ground. As she turned toward Robin, he was struck not only by the beauty of her form but by her comfort in her own skin. Life with humans, with the Titans, had made her somewhat modest. She woke up that morning a changed woman, returning to her Tamaranian roots and freely displayed her body without embarrassment.

"You look gorgeous, Star," Robin managed, his throat as dry as the canyon walls.

Starfire smiled and closed the distance between them. They embraced and Robin could not how believe how incredibly warm, how incredibly perfect she felt. He kissed and caressed her everywhere. Somewhere in the back of his mind it briefly crossed his mind that if someone came across the scene it would have been quite a shock. A handsome young man (he was not dressed as Robin, nor did he have his mask) and a stunningly beautiful naked Alien out in the open doing things that were meant for the privacy of one's bedroom.

In a rare moment of throwing caution to the wind, Robin made the decision to enjoy the moment. Stopping to place Starfire down onto the ground, using her sweatshirt and his jacket to protect her from the dirt, he continued his kisses and attention to her incredible body. Starfire felt particularly regal, and allowed Robin to do nothing short of worship her. She was rarely passive for long in the physical part of their relationship, but this was too good not to sit back and enjoy.

The pleasure built quickly and the release was shattering. Robin held Star close, listening as her heart rate and breathing returned to normal. Nothing needed to be said, it was perfect.

With the sun was fully risen, Starfire stood up and collected her clothing, redressing.

"Robin, please take me back to bed, I need to make love to you."

She didn't have to ask twice. He answered with a searing kiss, "Let's go."

TtTtTtTtTt

They flew back to a deserted area not more than a quarter of a mile from the inn. Landing softly, they activated their hologram rings and walked hand in hand back to the inn. They had remained undetected during their time away from the Tower and didn't need to be discovered now.

As they walked into the lobby of the inn, Robin and Starfire couldn't help but notice an odd expression on the innkeeper's face. Fortunately, he said nothing about why he hadn't seen them leave. As they walked by, Robin said a polite, "Good morning!" to him and Starfire added, "is it not such a beautiful day?" leaving in their wake a very confused individual.

They entered their room each disengaged their holographic rings, returning them to their normal appearances. Within a heart beat Robin felt himself pressed against the wall as Starfire began to kiss him more passionately than he could remember. When the kiss broke, Robin saw a fire in Starfire's eyes that he had never seen before.

"Take your clothes off!" she commanded in an authoritative voice, her royal voice.

Seeing the look in her eyes and hearing those words made Robin smolder more than he could remember.

Not to disappoint or disobey her, he removed his sweatshirt and began to unbuckle his belt as she began kissing him hungrily again. Down to his boxers, Robin started undressing Starfire while they made their way back to the large bed.

As empowered as Starfire felt, her own desire almost scared her a bit, and she worried about Robin's reaction to her being so aggressive. They were still learning, establishing their footing. _Perhaps this might be fun in the future,_ she thought to herself as she backed off, kissing him with the sweet somewhat restrained passion that she was used to.

Robin had been beyond thrilled by Starfire's aggression, but when she backed off, he didn't mind. It was all so new, so wonderful to make love, there was no way it wasn't going to be perfect.

TtTtTtTtTt

As 11 AM checkout time approached, the now dressed and packed lovers sat on the bed. They smiled shyly at each other in spite of everything they had shared.

Robin pulled Starfire into a hug.

"Thank you Starfire." Robin murmured in her ear as he enjoyed the feeling of being close. "I love you now and forever, Koriand'r" he added softly.

Starfire felt so wonderful and hearing Robin's words, thinking over the events of the previous day, she felt more complete, more content than ever in her life. She pulled out of the hug so she could look him in the eye. "Thank you Richard, my Robin, my lover. The making of love with you has been more glorious than anything I have ever known."

Robin cupped her cheek and gave her a sensual, soul stealing kiss. Knowing the inevitable, when the kiss broke, they stood up and without saying another word, activated their holographic rings again and left room in which their lives changed forever.

TtTtTtTtTt

They weren't ten minutes down the road when Robin pulled off the road to a deserted overlook of the canyon not far from where they had enjoyed the sunrise that morning.

"Is something wrong Robin?"

"Not at all Star, just thought we'd enjoy the drive better if we had the top down." Robin threw the switch and the cloth top retracted backwards. Robin reached into his pocket and fished out the familiar black and white piece of cloth that had been one of the things between them for the first five years that they new each other.

Starfire watched him closely, her eyebrows knitted, trying to anticipate what was going on. Robin took off his ring and Richard Grayson appeared before her.

"Thank you for playing along with hiding our identities for the trip out here," he took Star's hand in his removing her ring, his eyes locked on hers as her true image appeared, "but I see no reason for us to continue with the charade for the trip home. I hope you don't mind." he added with a playful tone.

Starfire launched herself toward him, ending up in his lap, peppering his face with kisses before giving him a trademark bone crushing hug. "Starfire - can't breathe!"

"My apologies Robin. I am unclear as to what a 'charade' is, but not utilizing the rings of holograms on the return trip to our home is a wonderful idea! Nothing could make me happier!"

Taking advantage of their privacy and Starfire's proximity to him, Robin leaned in for a sensual kiss. "God, I love you," he said when the kiss ended.

"I love you as well."

"Alright, lets get back home."

TtTtTtTtTt

Epilogue

Months past after their getaway to the inn and life in the tower was never better. Starfire and Robin's relationship continued to grow, and Robin couldn't help but think about the future: as a couple, as heroes, as Titans.

There were a number of important changes that Robin had planned. After working on it on his own for a few months, Robin finally shared with Cyborg his plans to improve the living quarters within the tower for the Titans. They needed additional rooms anyway to accommodate visiting members of the Titan network, and Robin had planned to convert some of the unused portions of the Tower into more upscale 'apartments'. Rather than upgrading either of their rooms, he had originally planned just to create a space for Starfire and himself that would be new for both of them. He soon realized that as they were growing up, more privacy was needed by all the Titans. Rather than the dormitory feel that the tower now had, it would soon be more like an apartment building with separate areas not only for Robin and Starfire, but one for Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy as well.

Robin also wasn't taking anything for granted as far as Starfire was concerned and had taken the time to design another piece of jewelry for her: an engagement ring. He planned to propose when the time was right, but he was still working on when that time would be. Dick Grayson had grown up a lot but he was still the same person.

He also had continue to reestablish his relationship with his mentor and adopted father Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Things were not perfect, but they hadn't truly ever been. At least Batman had long since stopped trying to break Robin and Starfire up. But Robin, or rather, Dick Grayson had never truly left Batman and Gotham completely behind. He was a well known hero, and one in his own right, and although he was the acknowledged and respected leader of the no longer teen Titans, he was yet to be truly his own man. He had sought the advice of a man he had known well, having worked with him since his boyhood days as Robin: Clark Kent, Superman. Robin knew he was to become Nightwing for the three years since Starfire had gone to the alternative future as she battled Warp, and Superman helped him further formulate the image of the new hero and was planning to help guide him through the transition. The fact that the Justice League itself was formed partially in response to the team of heroes format that Robin and the Titans had proven was so effective, Superman, who had always respected Robin, could not help but admire him as a peer.

For all his accomplishments and ambitions, for all his very human flaws, when it came right down to it, the hero still known as Robin, the man Dick Grayson, was basically a content man. Each day he was reminded that Starfire, the Princess Koriand'r had made him the man he was. He couldn't image his life without her and he made an effort to tell her regularly. Sure, he was still intense and obsessive at times, but he was fundamentally balanced. He was not a younger Bruce Wayne, a junior Batman. He needed love and he needed Starfire. He knew someday soon, the time would be right, and he would propose to Starfire, and they would embark on the next stage of their lives, a life that they shared and would until their dying days.

FIN

TtTtTtTtTt

Thats it folks! Hope you enjoyed it. I am glad that this story touched so many people. It was fun to write and I will be posting other stories that will fit into the framework and timetable established with this story and also "Teen Titans: A Day Off"

At some point, I'd like to continue Robin and Starfire's story. I have given some thought to writing about their engagement and wedding, please let me know if you are interested.

Thank you again for sticking with me and this story. Feel free to drop me a PM anytime, I plan to be playing in the Teen Titans fan fiction universe for the foreseeable future.

Thanks again and until next time, YITB, LJ – Star of Airdrie

10/1/09 - 400 visitors to this story and 2 reviews - did I mess up? I hate review-whores and those that threaten to not write without reviews but throw a girl a bone! I am happy to rewrite it, I might anyway. PLEASE PLEASE let me know!!! - LJ


End file.
